Never Alone
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: While men looking for the fifty year old missing rancher, Nick Barkley, his oldest daughter asks her mother to tell her a story of the past. Jarrod, Nick and Heath all have prominant roles, but there's no place for a third character to be listed. Title subject to change. MAJOR character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Alone **

**Chapter One**

The night wind was blowing hard as Kathleen walked through the huge mansion she'd called home for almost twenty years. Most of the time, the place felt bright, uplifting and friendly; tonight it was eerily silent. Walking over to one of the living room windows she opened up one of the windows, not caring if the wind would blow in and knock things over. Tonight her heart was too afraid to care. When she heard footsteps, Kathleen turned to see her nineteen year old daughter, Victoria May, standing in the room looking just as upset as her mother. At least the other six children were asleep. "Everyone is out looking, mother. They'll find him; they have too." Victoria May looked at her mother.

Kathleen looked down at the small table she and Nick had bought the week before. She couldn't help but pick up one of the pictures she'd insisted be placed upon it. A sad, somewhat amused smile spread across her face. She couldn't remember why or how, but her brother in law, Heath Barkley, had talked her husband into posing for the lone portrait. Later, Nick had wanted to get rid of it, said it made him look like a stuck up city fellow, but she'd held onto it for all she was worth.

Kathleen's eyes went from the picture of her missing husband to that of their oldest child, born exactly nine months after they'd married. Everyone called her their wedding night baby. Only she and Nick knew the truth, and neither of them had ever said a word. "I'm sure they will." She did her best to smile, to hold onto the faith that Nick would be found and found alive. She wasn't ready to lose him yet.

Victoria May walked up next to her mother and looked at the picture in her mother's hands. With her father missing, the young woman wanted something, anything, to keep her mind busy. "Tell me a story, mother, please." Victoria May could never get enough of the family stories, sad, happy, tragic or not; she loved them all. Her eyes pled for her mother to do as she asked.

"Which one? There are many." Kathleen smiled as she looked upon her daughter who looked so much like her grandmother it was almost scary.

Victoria May thought and thought. After a few moments, she answered quietly and hesitantly, "How about the first time Father had to leave Stockton for the first time after his accident and was gone longer than planned. You know, when he missed my birth because I came early."

Kathleen stiffened slightly and then set the picture in her hands down. Out of all the stories there were, her oldest would pick that one. Walking over to the mantle above the fireplace, she took another picture and sat down on the couch. Her daughter sat down beside her, looked at the picture in her mother's hand and listened as Kathleen began to speak of another moment in time.

**0000**

The sun was shining and there were few clouds in the sky. Kathleen walked down the path from the house to the rose garden she and Nick had planted once they were married. Actually, since she was carrying their first baby and was due to deliver sometime in October, it was Kathleen that felt like she waddled more than she walked. By the time she actually reached her favorite spot of the garden, she was ready to sit on the bench that sat along its edge and just think, mostly about the conversation that had taken place in the bedroom Nick and she shared. It was something she felt strongly she could do without interruption as Audra was visiting friends in Sacremento and Gene had married and moved to New York.

_"I have to go." Nick barked as he stood in the middle of the room doing his best not to let his wife's "irrational thinking" get to him. His mother had warned him that Kathleen would get moody, have strange cravings and the likes, but lately the woman he'd married was being far more emotional than Nick was used to seeing her. "I can't ask Heath to make the trip alone. We need those horses, all of them. We won't be gone more than a week, maybe ten days. That baby ain't due for another three weeks!" On seeing the upset look on Kathleen's face, he laid one hand on his wife's shoulder and the other one on her cheek. He looked her in the eye and lowered his voice. "If I could stay I would. I promise," he said as he kissed her forehead, "I won't be longer than I have to. I want to be here for the birth of my child just as bad as you want me to be here."_

Kathleen sighed as she watched a few birds fly overhead. Other words had been exchanged, some quite hurtful. She knew she'd behaved worse than a child when she heard about the trip her husband and his blond-haired brother were taking. She didn't know why fear had grabbed at her heart, a irrational fear that something would happen to Nick. The child she carried needed his, or her, father.

For that matter, that something could happen to Heath. She didn't want anything to happen to him either. Heath had just gotten engaged to Maria Montero, who had realized that she loved Heath to much to turn her back on him and returned in spite of the threat of being disowned. When she heard the sound of spurs, Kathleen turned her head to see Nick standing at the edge of the garden. She started to rise only to find Nick sitting down and facing her.

Kathleen opened her mouth to speak only to find Nick's fingers upon her lips. "We both said a lot of things back there we shouldn't have." Nick moved his hand to her shoulder, "Mother heard us and pulled me aside." A grin appeared on his face as he chuckled. "You know, that mother of mine keeps reminding me how wise she really is. I would like the underlying issue she pointed out brought out and talked about before I leave. Heath should be here in a half hour." His brother had went into town to see Maria.

Kathleen hung her head slightly. What was the underlying issue? She had acted liked a child, a very possessive one at that. She was greatly embarrassed and ashamed of herself. When Nick took a hold of her chin and raised her head, Kathleen didn't fight him. "Neither one of us took time to realize this is the first trip I've had to take out of town since my accident, and you only came into my life after I was thrown from the horse. Mother thinks, and I agree," Nick said as his eyes filled with love and concern for his wife, "that you're really afraid something will happen to me again. You're trying to protect me, but this is life. People are born, they live their lives and then they pass to the other side. Neither one of us can do anything to change that fact." He paused then admitted, "The other day, when I was working with Heath and McCall, I came close to asking him if he'd go with Heath." Nick sighed and held Kathleen close. "I think it was for the same reason. I was afraid something would happen and I wouldn't have you nearby."

Kathleen didn't fight the few tears that escaped her eyes as she held onto Nick for all she was worth. If she was to be honest with herself, she had to admit her husband and mother-in-law had a point. It felt good to know he'd had the same fears. "You have to go," she spoke softly as she felt Nick's arm tighten ever so slightly around her, "It's like you said. You can't ask Heath to go by himself and this baby isn't due yet." She kept herself from voicing, yet again, the feeling that had come over her… one that still warned her of impending danger to someone.

Nick and Kathleen continued talking, even laughing a bit, before they heard Heath's voice calling out for Nick. Nick gave his wife a grin, helped her up and held onto her arm as the two walked out of the garden. He might have said something about the waddle of hers, but he figured that it would not be good timing on his part.

Seeing his brother and sister-in-law walking arm in arm, smiling from ear to ear, Heath could only hope he would have just a good a marriage with Marie as Nick seemed to have with Kathleen. "You ready to go?" Heath asked once his brother was within hearing range. Heath was eager to go; after all, the sooner he and Nick left, the sooner they could get back.

"Yeah, just let me go saddle Coco." Nick let go of Kathleen's arm and headed for the stable. Kathleen went back inside and fought the childish fear that had started to rear its head again. All she could do was keep busy, pray the man upstairs would keep her husband and brother-in-law safe while they were gone and hope for their safe return.

**"Three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love, and something to hope for."**

**Joseph Addison**


	2. Trouble and Jarrod leaves for Lodi

**Never Alone**

**Due to having to post at the library, I can't promise when chapters will post and, like today, more than one might be posted at a time.**

"He's Gone Away"

(Traditional Folksong)

Q/What_is_the_origin_of_the_folksong_%27He%27s_Gone_Away%27

This poignant dialogue between a young man and woman in love - just before he has to depart for an indefinite separation - is an early American Appalachian mountain folk song. It probably originated in some form from England, and eventually resonated with the slave spiritual tradition, reminding us of the cruel forced separations imposed on many during that time.

( I couldn't find a year that was supposed to be the origin date…so, for the sake of the story, it's been written before the Kathleen sings it.)

**Chapter Two**

Kathleen set the picture she'd had in her hands back up on the mantle and walked back over to the window; she just couldn't sit still. Her daughter followed as her mother continued telling what took Nick out of town the first time after they were married and why he missed her birth.

_**Continue Flashback**_

_I'm goin' away for to stay a little while,_

_But I'm comin' back if I go ten thousand miles._

_Oh, who will tie your shoes?_

_And who will glove you hands?_

_And who will kiss your ruby lips when I am gone?_

_Oh, it's papy'll tie my shoes,_

_And mamy'll glove my hands,_

_And you will kiss my ruby red lips when you come back!_

_Oh, he's gone, he's gone away,_

_For to stay a little while;_

_But he's comin' back if he goes ten thousand miles._

_Look away, look away, look away over Yandro,_

_On Yandro's high hill, where them white doves are flyin'_

_From bough to bough and a-matin' with their mates,_

_So why not me with mine?_

_For he's gone, oh, he's gone away_

_For to stay a little while,_

_But he's comin' back if he goes ten thousand miles._

_I'll go build me a desrick on Yandro's high hill,_

_Where the wild beasts won't bother me nor hear me cry;_

_For he's gone, he's gone away for to stay a little while,_

_But he's comin' back if he goes ten thousand miles._

Kathleen sang as she worked in the kitchen. She probably should have chosen a different song, only she had come to the conclusion that her husband and mother-in-law were right. She _was _terrified of anything happening to Nick. She could have handled it if he had never got rid of the leg braces and canes; she could've lived with him in a wheelchair, but she had no desire whatsoever to live her life without him. When she heard someone enter the kitchen, Kathleen was surprised to see her future sister-in-law standing in the doorway. "Hey Marie, good to see you! I thought you weren't coming out until Friday?"

Marie smiled as she walked up to the counter and started helping Kathleen cut up the vegetables. "I saw Jarrod in town and mentioned the fact I'd changed my mind and asked if I could catch a ride out here, to visit you and Victoria, told him it would help as I'm already missing Heath. McCall is putting the buggy away now. Jarrod said he didn't have much time though. He's saddling his horse and grabbing a few supplies." Marie smiled and then, having chatted a bit with Jarrod on the way to the ranch, she was a little curious as to what was going on. "May I ask why Jarrod is going to join his brothers in Lodi? All he would say was he needed to get down there as soon as possible."

Kathleen's eyes widened. She hadn't realized Jarrod was leaving nor that Nick and Heath needed his help. She fought the panic that she felt in her heart and hurried to find her brother-in-law. Kathleen and Marie cornered Jarrod in the parlor as he gathered up his gun and bullets. "Jarrod, what is going on?" Kathleen asked.

Jarrod checked his barrel, before putting his gun back into its holster. _"_Someone raided the McKinley farm, took a portion of the horses and killed Mr. McKinley while Nick and Heath were picking up the horses we bought. Whoever it was also struck the Barnes ranch next to McKinley's. The sheriff is short of help and asked Heath to help him investigate. Mrs. McKinley is almost sixty-five years old and very vulnerable. Nick agreed to stay with her until I can get down there." Jarrod took Kathleen's hands in his, "The sooner I get down there to help Mrs. McKinley, the sooner Nick can get home to be here when that baby is born."

"But you and Heath? Those men? If they go back to the farm_…" _Kathleen's voice had filled with worry and her eyes showed the panic she felt. She didn't like the sound of all this. After all, she might not be able to live without Nick, but that didn't mean she wanted to watch the women in her brother in laws' lives try live theirs without their men either.

Jarrod didn't like seeing his sister-in-law's emotions rising in any way. She could put herself into labor if she wasn't careful_. "_Calm down; we know how to take care of ourselves. McCall, Jim and the others will be here to help Mother and yourself, along with Marie, Charlotte and her children. I've asked both to stay here. Don't worry, no matter what you're never alone." Charlotte was the twenty-seven year old widow that Jarrod was seeing and, somewhat, getting serious with. The fact that all three of her children, two sons and a daughter, adored him was helping in that department.

Marie suppressed her own fears and went and stood by Kathleen. She embraced the woman gently by the shoulders and spoke calmly and with conviction. "He'll be back; they all will." She said, doing her best to sound positive and sure of herself. She, like Jarrod, didn't want Kathleen to stress out more than necessary. The two women watched as Jarrod rode through the front arch of the ranch and stayed there until he was sell ouf of sight, both silent and deep in their anxious thoughts.

Unfortunely, Kathleen was already feeling stressed and, while she had not realized it, the back pain she'd been feeling all day was not just the side effects of being with child. No, the back pains she'd been dealing with was the beginning of labor. Sure enough, Jarrod hadn't been gone thirty minutes when Nick and Kathleen's first child decided the due date the doctor had given the couple was not to its liking.


	3. Lodi

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Three **

_The child wasn't due yet; what was she doing in labor? Kathleen lay in her bed doing her best to breathe the way her mother-in-law was instructing her. Where was the doctor? Where was Nick? He was supposed to be home for this. When another pain hit Kathleen hands doubled up in fists and she screamed, "Where are you, Nick!"_

Nick bolted up and sat straight up in the bed Mrs. McKinley was letting him use. Perspiration was running down his face. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings and then let out a few choice words. The dream had seemed so real; he still felt rather unsettled. It would only be after returning home to find his wife and daughter doing well would Nick learn that at the exact time he awoke from the dream that night, his first child, Victoria May, had been born. As it was, too unsettled to sleep, Nick threw on his clothes and went out into the kitchen.

While the room wasn't huge, it was fairly spacious. It held a cook stove on the south wall, cabinets and a counter on the west one, an archway led from the kitchen into the living room while windows set on the east wall. The sun was still thinking about getting out of bed as Nick made his way into the living room. It was the same size as the kitchen and held one bookcase, a couch and two chairs, along with a piano that set against the northern wall of the room.

Nick might have sat in one of the chairs and tried to relax but he saw a couple of riders coming and they weren't letting grass grow under their feet. Nick quickly threw on his gun belt and grabbed a rife. By that time the riders was close enough for him to see Nick had stepped out on the porch, the rifle still in his hand, but pointed downwards as the riders were Heath and the two deputies that had ridden out with him. "What's wrong?" He asked as Heath and the men dismounted their horses.

"Not out here," Heath answered as he tied the reins of his horse to the hitching rail outside the McKinley home, "Let's talk indoors." His eyes, along with the eyes of the two men with him, darted about the whole time he was talking. Of course, that only put Nick on high alert. He wasted no time in following the three men back into the house. Once inside, it did not pass Nick by that Heath stood in the corner of the room keeping his eye out the window, while the other two men slipped into the kitchen and guarded the window and door in that room. That being the case, Nick took the same position by the window on the other side of the room.

"So, what's up?" Nick didn't like being left in the dark; he wanted answers like yesterday.

"The men who hit the ranches might come back." Heath answered, "Yes, most of them got away, but two were caught and one talked. Actually, he sang like a jailbird. At least we know who we are fighting now. Mr. Anderson, who owns the ranch to the north. He wants both places." Heath looked at his brother and sighed. The man had mixed feelings showing in his eyes. Heath didn't have to ask why. "I sent a wire to Jarrod to tell him what was going on. He's coming down, so you can go home and be with Kathleen when that baby is born."

Nick gave him a half smile and let out a small 'humph'. How could he tell his well meaning brothers about his dream and what he thought it was trying to tell him? He didn't know how, but he tried the only way he knew how. "Knowing my luck, she'll have that baby while I'm here and I'll get an earful before I get a chance to hold my child." Then, because he was thinking about Jarrod, Nick shook his head. "I hope that brother of ours knows what he's doing coming down here. It's not like we don't have men here with us. If he crosses any of those troublemakers on his way, and they realize who he is and what he's doing, they'll kill him. It's not like he has anyone one to help him fight."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Heath said as he stiffened and leaned closer to the window, without putting himself into the line of fire. He thought he'd seen someone near the barn and he could have sworn it was a young Indian woman!

"What is it Heath?" Nick looked outside. He saw nothing.

"Someone went into the barn; I think a young woman. Looks like one of the Indians that were living with the Barnes." Heath answered.

"What?" Nick's face filled with disbelief. "Are you sure? That's the last thing we need 'round here right now. It's bad enough havin' to protect an old woman, but a young woman to boot, we don't need that." Nick said as Heath made his way to the door.

"Maybe not, but we got it. I'm sure of it. I'm goin' out there. Cover me if the need arises, won't ya? Who knows who else might be out there." After all, Mr. Anderson wanted both too badly. In fact, Heath didn't doubt that if it weren't for the ongoing investigation the man would have stepped in and bought the Barnes place already.

"Heath!" Nick barked too late; Heath was already out the door and halfway to the barn. All Nick could do was keep an eye open.

Heath wasted no time getting to the barn, but he was extremely cautious in entering. Sure enough, once he was inside he saw a young Indian woman huddling in the corner of the building. Her clothes were singed which told him the young woman had indeed been in the Barnes house when it caught fire. He held his hand to the young girl. "Come on, let's get you inside quickly. I'm sure we'll have company soon." He didn't whether or not the company he felt would come meant the sheriff would show up or some of the men who had been helping him search for clues before the raid, maybe, even some of the wanted men. All he knew was that his gut told him someone would come. That meant he and the young woman needed to get to back into the house. There at least, they had some chance of safety. He was relieved when the young woman did not fight him. Soon he and she were back with Nick and the two deputies who had arrived with Heath.


	4. Chapter 4

*** It will be a few weeks before I will be updating this story again.**

**Never Alone **

**Chapter Four**

Because Jarrod had pushed Jingo as hard as he dared, he was in Lodi long before Heath and Nick thought he would be. Having left his horse in the livery stable, Jarrod made his way to the saloon. He had purposely dressed in clothes that looked more like that of a ranch hand than that of an attorney. He sat in the corner of the saloon, next to the stairs leading up to the top floor, unobserved by the establishment's occupants.

Once he'd received Heath's telegram, Jarrod had sent off a few of his own and then talked with Fred. Once he'd received replies, he headed off to Lodi and caught up with Sheriff Greene to concur and compare the information he had. Now, he turned all that information, bit by bit over in his head. The last bit being the last part of the conversation he'd have with Lodi's sheriff.

_"The Barnes and McKinley ranches both connect onto the Anderson ranch." Sheriff Greene had sat behind his desk and leaned back as he talked to Jarrod. "From what our singin' jailbird says Jake Anderson is the force behind the attacks. He wants to push both families off their land so he can buy it."_

_"Why don't you arrest him; you have a witness?" Jarrod asked confused. "Why let the fighting go on?" That he could not understand. It just didn't make any sense. "And where's my brother, Heath? He was supposed to be helping you."_

_The good sheriff rubbed his head in frustration. "The witness has a history of criminal behavior and has been caught in more than one lie. We need solid proof from at least one or two witnesses who are of sound reputation to make the charges stick. Your brother and two of my men rode out to the McKinley place last night. I expect him in this afternoon, if not him; your other brother, then." The lawman had then suggested Jarrod go to the saloon and simply sit and listen. After all, the place seemed to attract all kinds of people, who may well have something to say about the raids goin' on around here._

The noise in the saloon was loud, but not so loud that Jarrod, sitting close to the corner, did not hear the low voices coming from behind the wall. He was shocked and glanced off to his right. There was small hole, very small one, in the corner. Jarrod simply acted as if he was taking his time with the drink he'd ordered all the while listening to the conversation going on behind the wall. What Jarrod heard first surprised him quite a bit, what he heard second shocked him beyond measure.

"I tell you you're wrong. Mr. Barnes and that injun he talked into leaving the reservation to work for him are dead, and they're the only eye witnesses with clean records to pin the incident on us or Mr. Anderson." The voice he heard was quite husky and sounded too sure of himself.

"What about that injun's daughter? Did you get her too?" a second voice, thick with a German accent, asked.

"I tell you Benjamin River's had no daughter with him! He was a widower! That's how come Mr. Barnes was able to get him to leave that reservation, change his name and start working for him." the first man remained adamant on his stand. However, the second one grew firmer in his conviction.

"Benjamin Rivers, Raging River's Friend, whatever you wish to call that Shoshone Injun had a daughter I tell you! I saw her! If you didn't see a squaw with him, then you're either blind or she was hiding! We have to find her! Her word is as good as gold to the sheriff and Marshall! She's helped them on more than once occasion. If she's found that iron box that holds all the evidence Mr. Barnes and that injun friend of his found and hid, we're all in trouble! I just wish I knew if that box was hid on the Barnes place or the McKinley ranch!" The second man argued.

"Don't we all!" the first man's voice was rising and sounded quite irritated, "As it is, we're stuck looking as indiscreetly as possible ourselves. I think it's all so stupid when all he has to do in and buy the Barnes place. We could search without a problem then."

"I don't know why either, but I don't suggest you question Mr. Anderson on it. I might not follow his line of thinking, only I know better than to fight him either!" The second man barked.

"Well, we can at least suggest the man continue to have the Barnes ranch watched." The first man answered.

Jarrod had to keep his head bowed to hide the shock he knew was on his face. Could the men he was listening to actually be talking about his late wife's brother? Was the man dead? Did he have a daughter? These and a thousand questions flooded his mind. He also started going over all the options the young woman would have, if she was running from men like this. In a matter of seconds, Jarrod figured her only course of action would have to get to the McKinley farm…as it was the closest to the Barnes or was she still hiding out somewhere on the Barnes' ranch looking for the evidence these men thought existed?

If his supposed niece went to the McKinley's, then Nick or Heath would at least be there and with her now. Waiting until the voices had stopped talking and heard a sound of a distance door shutting, Jarrod stood up and walked calmly, but quickly, down to the sheriff's office. He'd send word to the McKinley ranch that he had arrived and was taking a ride out to the Barnes ranch. That way, both ranches would be covered when it came to his niece, if indeed that was who she was.

As Jarrod moved down the street as fast as he dared, not wanting to attract any undue attention, he turned things over his mind. Before he reached the sheriff's office he knew one thing for sure. If the evidence was on the Barnes ranch, they had to make sure Anderson had no reason to have it watched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Five**

Jarrod made his way across the street to the Sheriff's office. He was eager to discuss everything he had overhead at the saloon. However, his journey was delayed when he came across a young child who had fallen from a tree. So Jarrod found himself in the doctor's office rather than the sheriff's. The man sure knew how to talk up a storm. Of course, the way the boy was reacting, Jarrod figured the doctor was talking so much in order to help the child feel at ease. "You just sprained your ankle; you're lucky." Dr. Thomas wrapped the young man's foot and handed him a set of crutches. "You might want to stay off of it for a few days."

After the boy had left, Jarrod pulled out some money to pay the good man. "Keep your money."

"But, the boy told me his father was out of work." said Jarrod.

Dr. Thomas looked out the window and sighed. "That he is, but me helping that boy more than makes up for the day I've had and going to have again."

Jarrod didn't know what the man meant by again, but he could feel sympathy for the man. After all, he'd had some days "like that". "Bad one, huh?" Jarrod asked as he put the money back into his wallet and slipped it back into his pocket.

"You could say that." Dr. Thomas looked at him closely and then asked, "You don't happen to be related to that Heath fellow, the one who has been tryin' to help the sheriff find out who's behind the trouble we've been having or the fellow helping guard the McKinley place."

Jarrod was surprised and it showed in the startled look on his face as he answered, "Yes, I am. Their my brothers. Why? Is something wrong?" His heart jumped a little at the thought anything was wrong with any of his family.

Doctor Thomas quickly dispelled the sudden concern he saw on this good Samaritan's face. "No, no, nothing's wrong. You just bear a family resemblance is all. Now, if you don't mind, I have a patient showing up soon. Unless you know of a pleasant way to tell a young woman she's dying, I'd suggest you leave." The elderly doctor sat down behind his desk and rubbed his brow.

Jarrod felt his heart go out to the doctor and to the young woman whoever she was, but there was nothing he could do for either one of them and he needed to talk to the sheriff. He opened the door to leave and bumped into a dark haired young woman. By the looks of it, she was at least a half breed. "Excuse me, miss." Jarrod stepped out of her way and gazed upon her. For a split second he wondered if this was his niece. Only that idea was shattered when the doctor called her Miss Saunders instead of Miss Rivers. As he left he heard the young woman say, "I already know what you're going to tell me, Doctor. I just wish I could die feeling like I had accomplished something important in my life."

Jarrod shut the door and headed for the sheriff's office. The young girl's words ringing in his ears. He had to shake his head slightly; didn't everyone, to one degree or the other, have that desire in their hearts? After all, wasn't that why he and his brothers were here, to give help the ranchers in need, to feel like they too were doing something important? He shook the melancholy feeling off and started turning things over his head once more. He, his brothers, the sheriff and others had to find the evidence they needed against Mr. Anderson.

**0000**

"She's safe; we have her hiding in the McKinley's house." Heath, who had been somewhat surprised to see Jarrod in town sooner than expected, was leaning against the wall of the sheriff's office looking at the lawman and Jarrod, who were both sitting down. Heath repeated everything Whispering Pines had told him and Nick. "I would have brought her with me, but when I looked out the window Nick and I could see men off in the distance; we think they're keeping an eye the place. I don't know why they haven't attacked it again."

After what Jarrod had overheard, he had a pretty good idea of why and said as much; "I think they're trying to figure out where the evidence is hid. I don't' think they'll attack the McKinley farm until they figure that one out," he paused deciding that he would not reveal the fact this Whispering Pines may be his niece. He wanted to talk to her before that fact was revealed. He had an idea, and looked at the sheriff and Heath, then asked, "Is there anyone in this town who could wander around the Barnes without really drawing too much attention?"

The sheriff sighed. "There's only one person so well known for wandering all over the place with no real purpose; Isaac Bullock, an older gentleman whose wife passed away seven months ago. He hardly speaks to anyone anymore. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to ask him to do it anyway."

Both Jarrod and Heath looked at the sheriff, the puzzlement they felt shown in their questioning eyes. Both men were curious to why the sheriff thought that, but it was Heath that asked the question that was on their minds. "Why not?"

Sheriff gave a sort of half heart laugh and gestured towards Jarrod. "His attention is too easily distracted. Most of the time he talks about how old he's getting and useless; mumbling about how he wishes he could just do something that would mean something and then join his wife. He used to be all right, but not anymore. Sorry folk's, I feel like I'm gettin' off track, its jist damn frustrating; all this business."

"That's all right Sherriff we want this whole mess over as much as you," said Heath.

The Sheriff nodded in appreciation. He could tell by the frustration on their faces Heath was speaking the truth.

Jarrod looked at the sheriff and asked, "Let me make sure I have this right. You know Mr. Anderson is behind the attacks and the murders of Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rivers and Mr. McKinley, but you can't prove it with reliable evidence and a reliable witness, which you admit this Whispering Pines is." He received an affirmative nod from the sheriff. He then looked at Heath and said, "Miss River's daughter, Whispering Pine, showed up and told you she saw the murders of her father and Mr. Barnes. She claims the two men hid evidence on the Barnes ranch because they knew too many of Anderson's men were watching the roads during the day. They intended to figure a way to get it into town without being seen, probably under the cover of dark, but were killed before they had a chance."

Heath leaned against the wall and answered with a smirk upon his face, "That's size of it. From what I can tell, like you just said, we _have_ a reliable witness in this Whispering Pines girl, now all we need is the evidence." He didn't have to say that while getting Mr. Anderson stopped was a high priority, getting one very antsy Nick home to his wife and, as far as they knew, unborn child was also high on the list.

Jarrod tapped his finger against his chin and thought for a few moments and then looked at Heath and the deputy he came in with. "Tell Nick I'll be along as soon as I can." Heath didn't like the idea of Jarrod traveling out to the ranch by himself and said so.

"I'm sure the sheriff can find a reliable man to come out with me." Jarrod assured Heath as he looked at the sheriff. The sheriff said nothing, but did nod his head indicating he was sure he could. Heath still did not like it; however, there was no time to argue either. He had promised Nick he'd be back as soon as possible. He best get going. "All right, see ya there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Six**

It was just starting to get dark and Nick was starting to pace the floor of the McKinley home. His voice rang throughout the Widow McKinley's home as he barked, "I don't like this! Jarrod should have been here by now!" A thousand possibilities ran through his mind as he made the statement, none of which were acceptable. Heath was just as worried, only he was not so loud about it. When they heard a horse approaching, both men rushed to one of the front windows on either side of the door. The Widow McKinley rushed to the other and stood behind the chair Whispering Pine occupied. She stood there with her arms pressed against the back of it watching Nick and Heath flank either side of the window frame with their guns drawn.

"It's about time!" Nick bellowed; relieved as he saw Jarrod and another rider riding up to the house and stepped out the front door.

"Hello, Nick." Jarrod said as he tied Jingo to the hitching post and hurried the stairs, "Let's talk inside." That was something Nick might have fought only he didn't have a chance. Jarrod and the man with him were already inside by the time he finished greeting his brother.

Once Nick was back inside and had the door shut, the men started talking. Jarrod, Heath, Nick and now the three deputies the Sherriff had assigned the protection detail sat down at the table to fill everybody in. "I'll send Kathleen a telegram first thing in the morning," Nick argued. Jarrod had said he could leave anytime he wanted. However, Nick felt not only obliged, but was not comfortable about leaving his brothers down an extra gun. "It's not like any of us planned this trouble. Sooner or later, those men are going to attack this place again, evidence found or not."

Jarrod looked at Whispering Pines and asked, "Do you know where your father and Mr. Barnes hid the evidence they gathered?" Jarrod hoped the girl had some insights. If she did, a whole lot of time could be saved and most likely more lives.

The young girl shrugged her shoulders, "I have good idea. I want look, to find, bring evidence with me. Not able get it, fire in main house, too many men around, have get away first. Find help," she replied haltingly, in broken English, but the men understood. Jarrod looked at his brothers and back at what might very well be his niece. He confused everyone but his brothers when he looked at Whispering Pines and asked, "Are you Shoshone?" While she did not know why he asked, Whispering Pines nodded in the affirmative.

"You'll excuse me," Jarrod looked at his brothers, the other men and the Widow McKinley, "Seeing how she struggles so with English, this conversation would go much faster if I spoke in her tongue." Smiles spread upon his brothers' face; they'd been right thinking that's why Jarrod has asked the question he had. Soon Jarrod was engaged in one very serious talk with the young woman.

Because they didn't speak Shoshone, everyone in the room assumed Jarrod and Whispering Pine were simply discussing the situation on hand. That being the case, all present started in surprise when pure joy leapt up onto the young woman's face as she let out one very loud cry and started hugging Jarrod. What on earth had he told her? While her actions startled them, his words dropped them to the floor. "She's my niece." He beamed with pride.

"Your what?" Nick asked as he, and the rest of the group stared at in disbelief. Jarrod quickly explained exactly what had happened in the saloon and what he'd heard. "I saw no reason to mention the fact that Raging River's Friend was four years older than I was; it didn't seem important. Apparently, he married shortly after I left. She was his only child as her mother died in childbirth." He then went back to talking to Whispering Pine in Shoshone. "_I do not remember your mother, more than likely I knew her, she must have been very beautiful, as was my wife, Bright Stars. You have picked up the families traits, including their bravery_." He spoke in their native tongue once more and smiled at the young girl.

While Jarrod and his niece talked, Nick kept an eye out the window while he, Heath and the rest of the men had their own conversation. That was easy enough to do as Jarrod and Whispering Pines had moved into another room.

Nick continued to peer out the window, constantly scanning the yard. "This sitting and waiting for the birds!" Nick slammed his fist down up on the windowsill, something that made only the other men jump; Heath didn't start in the least.

"We haven' just been sittin' and waiting, Nick." Heath gently reprimanded. Ya been helpin' Widow McKinley here and we've," he said referring to the deputies and himself, "have been poking 'round and askin' questions." While the conversation between the men in the McKinley home continued another one was taking place in the home of the grey haired, bombastic and greedy Mr. Anderson.

"We can't just keep doin' nothin'!." Peter Logan was standing in Mr. Anderson's study starting to wonder just how stable his boss really was. If the man wanted the ranches so badly, why didn't he just go offer to buy the Barnes place from the man's son? It's not like the man living in California wanted anything to do with a ranch. Not knowing their man in the jail cell had told the Sherriff just about everything Peter Logan didn't see why Mr. Anderson's offering to buy the Barnes place would raise any suspicions. After all, the place was empty. As far as Peter was concerned, his boss was wasting time having men watch the place. As far as the McKinley ranch went, he and the men could attack it again, under the cover of darkness, after all, a few ranch hands were not match for him and his men.

"You're not being patient enough." Mr. Anderson barked as he glared at the man he'd hired to help spearhead this little operation he had. "That ranch ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon. My sources say it won't even be legally turned over to any of Mr. Barnes's son for another two weeks. We can offer to buy it then. Right now, we need to figure out what that dead Injin and his friend found out. What evidence exists and where the hell it is! Word is they hid it before you bushwhacked them. Now either come up with some ideas of where to look, do what I'm paying you for or get out of here!" He bellowed.

The round between Mr. Anderson and his foreman wasn't the only round being fought. Nick and Heath were having a round of their own after Jarrod and Whispering Pines came back into the room and told the group what they were going to do. "Are you insane!" Nick exploded, "I don't care if it is dark now. The two of you going to back to the Barnes ranch to retrieve hidden evidence is just plain stupidity, especially when she's not absolutely sure where it's at! Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Jarrod raised his hand as a signal, "Stop the rampage, Nick. Look, we're only searching the guest house and a couple of other places. It's not like we'll be searching the whole ranch."

"It won't take long for Anderson's men to figure that out either, Jarrod," scoffed Nick.

"That's exactly why the Scott and Hugh are coming with us, even if I prefer my brothers. The Widow McKinley has already been told the two of you would be here to help her." Jarrod spoke firmly and with a stance that said he wasn't changing his mind. "Nick, we have to have that evidence. Besides, I told you, we'll plant false evidence first, evidence that will point to the fact that 'the rest of the evidence is being held here. After we do that we'll come back here and wait." He paused, "Can't you see? We have to force them to make a move, a move that is on our time frame not theirs."

Nick folded his arms. While he could see Jarrod's point, he didn't like it. "What does the sheriff say about this little plan of yours? Have you told him about it?"

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and chose his words carefully, not wanting Nick to continue exploding, "We argued over some of the details and came to an understanding; he's agreed to the plan. He's waiting in town for the word to come here. Now," he put his hand on his young niece's upper arm, "We have to get going while it's dark. Now you stay real close to me. I don't like taking you back there, it's a risk, but we have to get that evidence tonight; that is, if we can, and you do not leave my sight."

Whispering Pines nodded. "I wish I know," she paused as she tried to remember the word Nick had just used, and then said slowly, "where it was absolutely."

"You'll do just fine, but no brave heroics this time. Any sign of trouble and you have my permission to leave and get back here as soon as possible. You got it, young lady? said Jarrod gave her the same look he gave all his siblings when he changed to "Pappy mode".

Nick raised an eyebrow and Heath smirked at Jarrod's quick transition into Pappy voice. "_Boy Howdy," _thought Heath_, "she is family!"_

Jarrod then looked at his brothers and the others in the room before leaving and said, "I'd take turns standing guard if I were you."


	7. Heath Takes Over the Story

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Seven**

The sound of a horse outside interrupted the story Kathleen was telling her daughter; both mother and daughter flew to the front door and opened it. The disappointment they felt as they saw Heath Barkley dismounting his horse was something they could not hide. Heath felt horrible for his sister-in-law and niece. He hurried as fast as he could to the stable, unsaddling his horse, and putting him in his stall for the night; he then joined Kathleen and Victoria May on the porch. Due to the anxious looks on their faces, Heath shook his head, "We haven't found him yet. The rest of the family is camping out, while some of our friends will head back first thing in the morning. Come on inside it's cold out here"

Once inside, he threw his hat down on the table that set just inside the living room and sat down in the chair closest to the room's entrance. "It's too late for you to be up," Heath said as he looked on his niece, "what have you two been doing this whole time?" Not that he needed to ask; after all, he figured as close as these two were; talking was a high possibility.

"Mother was telling me about the trouble outside Lodi; you know the trouble that kept father away from my birth." Victoria May answered as she moved from where she was sitting over to the couch. The couch was more comfortable.

Heath couldn't help but shake his head. Anyone who said his niece wasn't in love with all kinds of stories either had their head in the sand or up in the attic. He looked at the clock. It was almost ten. Knowing Nick and Kathleen's surprise baby, he was eight months old, was just beginning to teeth and would, most likely, be awake soon, he said, "If you're mother doesn't mind, maybe I should tell you the rest of the story. I mean, it's not like I wasn't there. Besides, I think your mother needs to lie down and at least rest." Heath looked from his niece to his sister-in-law. Kathleen might have fought him, but she was tired and she _did_ know the story already. She nodded and stood up. Hugging her daughter and then Heath, she left the room and went to her bedroom. While deep sleep would evade her, she was able to relax and doze off for awhile at least until the baby woke.

"Where were you?" Heath asked as he did his best to relax once his sister-in-law was out of the room. He saw no reason to start from the beginning. After all, to him that was only a waste of time and there was very little left of that in the day.

Looking at the clock herself, Victoria May realized how thoughtless it was to ask her uncle to continue the story when what he really needed some sleep. He seemed to sense her dilemma and assured her that, with Nick still missing, he wasn't going to be getting much sleep anyway. With that being the case, Victoria May slowly replied, "The part where it had been decided that fake evidence had to be planted and the real evidence found."

Heath stretched his legs out and made himself comfortable; he then picked the story up where his sister-in-law had left off.

**BACK TO FLASHBACK**

The night sky was filled with bright sparkling stars reaching from one end of the sky to the other; each one sharing the light it with whoever needed it. The moon was also doing what it could do share what light it could on the earth beneath its feet.

Nick and Heath stood on the porch taking in the night air and discussing the fact that neither one of them was happy that they'd stood aside and let Jarrod, his niece and the two men with him head to the Barnes ranch without them. "We have been able ta gather twenty men, scatter and hide them throughout the vicinity of this house, the barn and the stable without raisin' suspicions, along with the two deputies inside," Nick growled as he put his hands on his hips and nodded towards the house, "I say we get our horses and ride after Jarrod. What if there's trouble? Three men and a young woman, if Mr. Anderson's men are searchin' that ranch for evidence odds could be stacked against them. We shouldn't be standin' 'round here!"

Heath leaned against the pole and thought for a few agonizing moments. He too wanted to ride out and join Jarrod and the ones he'd taken with him. He also knew he'd given his word to stay with the Widow McKinley. "Take one someone with you," he finally said as he stepped away from the pole, "if ya go." Heath stepped away from the post. "I promised to stay here with the Widow McKinley; I reckon she's in more danger. Jarrod knows what he is doin'." He stated, more convincingly to Nick than to himself.

Nick nodded and headed for the barn. If he was going to take anyone, he'd take the late Mr. McKinley's nephew, Julies Webb. The man was the salt of the earth and definitely one you wanted on your side if you were in a fight. It didn't take Nick long to find the man and explain what was going on. "I don't like it," Nick told him, "We have enough men here. Come with me and let's go join Jarrod and the two men he took with him. If they are attacked, one will have to guard that young woman. That only leaves two to really fight the others. If Anderson has got men there they won't be looking for two separate parties. We'll come in just behind Jarrod; have their backs"

"Sounds like a solid plan, Mr. Barkley, but my aunt…" Julies spoke with his eyes in the direction of the house.

"Heath's got her well protected, don't worry." Nick slapped the man on his shoulder.

Julies nodded. He knew that to be true. "You are fine people, helping us like this. I'll go with you." He saddled his horse within minutes and was ready to ride with Nick.


	8. Kathleen's Memories and a Narrow Escape

**Never Alone Chapter Eight Maybe**

From where Kathleen stood she could see into the living room and hear Heath talking; she'd dozed and gotten some rest, but the child in her arms explained the reason she was up once again. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to Heath talk. Over the years, her brother in law had actually gotten louder. Of course, he'd never be as loud as her Nick. As he talked, her mind wandered not to what had been happening in Lodi, but to what she had been doing during that time.

"Your daughter needs a name; you should consider giving her one." Maria sat on a chair next to Kathleen's bed, pushing her gently to think about the child that their mutual friend, one Carrie Jones, was taking care of down stairs. The birth had been extremely hard on Kathleen and, after four days, she had finally gotten to the point where the family was no longer afraid Nick might come home to find himself a widower and his daughter motherless.

Kathleen said nothing at first. Her future sister-in-law wasn't telling her anything she didn't know. Truth was she still very angry that Nick had not been home for the birth or for her. That anger was getting in the way of being able to come up with a name for the child. "I know that and I'll give her one…just not now." She couldn't help but smile just a little as Maria got an exasperated look upon her face.

Maria made another attempt to get the woman who was fast becoming her best friend to rethink that decision. "The child deserves a name, and the rest of us would like to be able to say something beside 'the child' or 'Nick and Kathleen's daughter' to our extended families and friends."

It didn't do any good as Kathleen only readjusted her pillow and pulled the blankest up to her neck. "And I told you, she'll get a name, eventually." Kathleen knew she was being more bullheaded than necessary, but she just didn't care at the moment.

"Kathleen Barkley!" Maria stood up and barked rather loud herself, "You are just as stubborn and thick headed as that husband of yours!" The young woman then turned around and stormed out of the bedroom, leaving the young wife and mother to close her eyes and turn one thing after another around in her mind. For whatever reason there was, she began thinking about the night her daughter had been conceived.

_ After dressing, Nick sat on a chair and pulled Kathleen onto his lap. He held her and kissed her once more. "I'd say we've cre…a…ted a bit of a sit..ua…tion, ha..v…en't we? I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands off you now. What would your gr…and…fa..th…er say and do now? Be..si…des shoot me." He was chuckling as he spoke; the idea of loving the woman in his arms yet again was definitely an option in his book. Though, perhaps somewhere a little more secluded this time. Kathleen simply slipped her arm underneath his arm and snuggled in closer. She wasn't worried about her grandfather shooting Nick; he was too far away to do such a thing. No, this man, her cowboy, was her only concern at the moment. "I'd worry more 'bout your family than mine," she said that as she heard footsteps out in the hall._

_ Nick stiffened as the door opened and he saw Jarrod standing in the doorway. Not knowing what he'd come close to catching them at, Jarrod simply smiled at the sight that met his eyes and asked the two if they realized it was one thirty in the morning and didn't they think they were tempting fate a bit by being up and alone at that time of the night. _

_ "I wouldn't worry 'bout us, Jarrod," Nick answered as he smiled at Kathleen, "I'll not spoil her reputation." _

Kathleen felt the tears she'd been fighting start to slip out from under her closed eyelids; soon they were streaming down her face. The moment Jarrod had left Nick had insisted on taking her into town and waking the reverend. The man might not have gone along with it, but Nick had bluntly told him that he, Nick, had no plans to sleeping alone that night.

Kathleen was quickly drawn back from her warm memories, when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes to see Carrie holding her infant daughter and Audra standing by her side. "I brought your daughter to see you. Doc says you might still be able to feed her yourself." Her friend waited until Audra helped Kathleen sit all the way up before she walked over and laid the child into her mother's waiting arms and then left saying she'd be back in a few minutes. Audra, at Kathleen's request, sat down in a nearby chair.

Within minutes, the child had latched onto her mother and pleasantly surprised both women by actually getting the milk the doctor said might or might not be available. Kathleen's had not been able to nurse her baby immediately after birth, but finally the success at feeding her own child helped chase some of her anger towards Nick away, just not enough to give the child a name quite yet.

Now, almost twenty years later, her seventh child's cries brought Kathleen out of her thoughts, and she turned around to take him back to the room to feed him and put him to bed.

As she turned around, a small smile appeared upon Kathleen's face as she heard Heath say to her eldest child, "Yes, your father has always struggled with his patience. He didn't want your Uncle Jarrod searching any part of the Barnes ranch without one of his brothers with him. Needless to say, he was kicking up some serious dust to get to Jarrod and his niece and the men with him that night."

Kathleen might have stayed and listened, but she already knew the story. If her eldest wanted to listen to it again, let her.

**Back to Flashback**

Heath leaned against the empty fireplace in the McKinley home staring at nothing in particular. He was nervous and uneasy. Jarrod, the ones with him and now Nick and Jules, were taking a huge risk. Though, he was trying to decide if he didn't like it because it was too risky or because he couldn't be with them. Heath was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear the Widow McKinley walk into the room until she was looking into the fireplace with him.

"Many nights my husband and I stood here, watchin' the fire and thinkin'. He worked his whole life to build this here ranch." The Widow spoke with a faraway look in her eye. Heath understood "that" look, a look that said a person was in the past. For that reason, he said nothing. He knew the woman in his care would continue on soon enough. He had to wait a good five minutes, only he was right; she did.

"Many men have tried in the past to get us ta sell and move, one or two have even tried ta do us physical harm. I'm just sorry this time that type of man not only succeeded in killin' my Jacob, but made it so you and your brothers have been pulled into this trouble. I hope ya know that." The good woman put her hand on Heath's arm.

Heath gave her a lopsided grin. She didn't have to tell him that. He'd seen way too much in his life not to know what she was talking about. The last thing he wanted her to do was feel guilty over the fact that he and Nick had insisted on staying and helping her. "Don't worry 'bout it. No one's blamin' ya." He stepped away from the fireplace and into the kitchen. He needed something to drink.

The Widow McKinley, still feeling guilty from keeping him from his brothers, spoke again, "If ya want to go join your brothers, I won't be holdin' you to your promise. There's plenty of men hidin' around this ranch as it is. No cause for ya to stay."

As tempting as that was, Heath knew he couldn't go breaking his promise. The Widow McKinley was the same caliber of women as his mother, Rachel, Hannah and Mrs. Barkley. All he could do was pray that after everything was said and done Mr. Anderson and his henchmen's reign of terror would be ended. "Thanks, but I'll be stickin' around."

The good widow couldn't help but smile. True, she had been willing to release him from his promise; after all, she knew how much he worried about both his brothers. Still, truth be told, she hadn't really wanted him to go. However, the other men on her land were hidden outside the house. She felt safe with the young Mr. Barkley. With her husband gone, she didn't like the idea of one of Anderson's men breaking into the house while she was inside alone.

While Heath talked with the Widow McKinley, Nick and Julies rode their horses hard. The two men felt too much time had passed as it was. The fact that a cold breeze had started to blow and the stars were starting to disappear told Nick that a storm was on its way. He just hoped it would hold off until they'd reached Jarrod and the ones with him. When they saw a man lying on the road, face down, Nick and Julies pulled back off their reins and jumped off their horse's.'

"He's dead, shot in the back." Nick said as he knelt down beside the slightly heavy, red-headed man. "Do you know who he is?" he looked up at Julies who was still standing.

"Only from a distance, he was talking to the sheriff this morning. They called him Red. It was rumored he might be working both sides of this mess. If that's the case, Anderson probably found out and had him killed." Julies answered. Knowing they had no time to bury the man, Nick threw the corpse onto the back of his horse and secured him into place. He would have to deal with taking him into town first chance he got. Nick then remounted his horse, as Julies mounted his. Once again, the two pushed their horses as fast as they could.

The closer they got to the Barnes' ranch, the more uneasy Nick became. Something was not right; something smelled bad. Horror reached up and gripped both his and Julies' hearts as they rounded the corner; the smell of smoke assailed their nostrils: Fire!

His first thought being for his older brother, Nick screamed, "JARROD!" He and Julies pushed their horses even faster. Even though they had but, maybe, four hundred yards to travel, it felt like a thousand miles. When they drew closer, Nick's heart sunk. The guest home, the one that had not been burnt down the first time the ranch had been hit, was engulfed in flames and the fire was rising!

"JARROD!" Nick screamed again and flew off his horse. He ran towards the blaze only to see two figures stumbling out of the house…the two deputies that had accompanied Jarrod and Whispering Pines to the Barnes Ranch! Both men fell to their knees coughing over and over.

"WHERE'S JARROD!" Nick bellowed as Julies knelt by the men trying see what harm had come to them, besides the smoke they'd inhaled.

Scott coughed and then, with Julies help stood up. He shook his head, "After we planted the fake evidence, Jarrod sent us into the barn to look for real evidence while he and the girl went inside to look. Someone hit us from behind. After we came too and left the barn, the house was on fire. We went inside, but as you can see, we didn't have much luck."

Hugh spoke up, fear in his eyes. "Just before we came out, I thought I saw a couple of people, but I guess it was just the two of you."

Instantly, Nick turned and ran into the burning building. With the smoke and flames all around him it was hard to see, but he managed his way through the front room just in time to see Jarrod stumbling out of the bedroom. Just as a beam went to fall on him, Nick grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. He then hurried to help Jarrod out of the building. In a matter of seconds, Nick had Jarrod away from the house and sitting on a nearby log. Thinking on Whispering Pines, Nick turned around to go back in only to have Jarrod reach up and grab his arm. Before Jarrod could say a word, the burning structure collapsed.


	9. An Explanation and Best We Can Hope For

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Nine **

The Widow McKinley watched as Heath did his best not to pace the floor. The hour was growing late and the fact that Nick nor Jarrod, or any of the men with them, were back was making the man very uptight and nervous. It might not have been so bad, but for the past twenty minutes Heath felt as if something was dreadfully wrong and he didn't know what it was. Knowing something, having something to deal with, he could handle; this not knowing anything was driving him up a wall.

It seemed like an eternity rolled by, before Heath, who had finally stopped walking and was now standing by the window again. The rain was coming so hard that when the riders came in all he could tell was that Nick was with them, though he was sure Jarrod was one of the other riders. He hoped he was right. Grabbing his coat, Heath opened the door and ran out into the downpour and into the barn.

He breathed a sigh of relief to see Jarrod and Nick, along with the deputies, but his heart stopped when he saw what he knew to be a body wrapped up in a blanket and didn't see his brother's niece. The men all knew what Heath was thinking, though it was Jarrod who spoke up first as he removed the corpse off the horse after asking Nick to keep a hold of the box of evidence he'd found as they were walking through what was left of the guest house. It had been hidden behind the woodstove, behind a few loose bricks. "It's not my niece. Let's get inside, and I'll explain." No one argued as they hurried back through the rain and into the main house.

Mrs. McKinley, who looked like she was going to have heart failure, heard the same words out of Jarrod's mouth. Once she'd led him to the back room where he laid the body, he returned to the living room where his brothers, Julies and Mrs. McKinley waited for an explanation. Jarrod sat down on the couch opposite of Nick and explained. "I don't know how, but Miss Saunders not only found about my niece, but found out what I had come up with…searching the guest house at night when we'd have the cover of darkness to help protect us. She and Sheriff Greene met us on our way to the ranch. She insisted on my niece doing her best to tell me the places where Whispering Pines thought the evidence was hit and insisted on switching places with her." He gave everyone in the room a look that asked them if they knew what was coming.

"Are you saying your niece is with the sheriff and that's Miss Saunders?" Nick pointed towards the back room.

"Yes, Miss Saunders offered to come with us to the Barnes ranch. She looked enough like Whispering Pines to fool anybody in the dark. It gave us the opportunity to search the place and still protect our only reliable witness."

"Why would she offer to do such a thing?" asked Nick.

Jarrod leaned back on the couch. "This Town's had enough of Anderson and his men. I met Miss Saunders in at the doctor's surgery. It's sad, but the woman was dying. She wanted to do this. Thankfully it means both Whispering Pines, the only living reliable witness, and this evidence is safe." I figured we'd be lucky to search the house. I…" he sighed and then continued, "I just wish, once I came to, I'd been able to save Miss Saunders. As it was, one look in the direction she laid and I knew all I could do was to get myself out of there."

The whole time Jarrod was talking, Nick was trying to find a way to open the box in his hands. He held the item up and asked, disgust in his voice, "How can you be sure this holds any real evidence? There's no way to even open it." He might not know a lot about the law, but he knew you couldn't take an unopened box into court and just claim it proved another man's guilt.

"It's the box Whispering Pine described before leaving with the sheriff." Jarrod told him as the Widow McKinley handed him a glass of the best wine she had in her house. Okay, it wasn't what Jarrod would normally drink, but he wasn't going to be impolite and refuse. As the good woman gave the others their drinks, they did the same as Jarrod, drank it to be polite.

"So," Julies looked at the Barkley brothers and the other men in the room, "Any of you feel like picking a lock?" That brought a few smiles to their faces though it was Heath that held out his hands. After all, thanks to his uncle's cruelty while he was growing up, Heath had learned to pick a number of door locks. He was sure he could handle picking the box's lock.

Jarrod was a bit surprised to see it was Heath offering to pick the lock, but who was he to argue? If his blonde haired brother could get the box open, they'd have what they needed to put Anderson behind bars, if not on a gallows. He handed the box to Nick, who turned around and handed it to Heath.

Pulling a small file out of his pocket, Heath went to work. Every man in the room kept an eye on him as he worked to get the box open. The seconds that rolled by seem to go on for an eternity and before Heath opened the box, they were all holding their breath.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Heath lopsided grin jumped onto his face as he handed Jarrod some legal looking papers, one of which he recognized as papers Mr. McKinley had been looking for before the ranch was hit the first time, "Maybe, you can do something with those before Anderson has a chance to make another attack on this place."

Jarrod shook his head as he looked through the papers. Sure, there was enough evidence to take Anderson to court, but with the rain coming down as hard as ever, maybe worse, they couldn't get them to the sheriff tonight.

There was another problem, one that he quickly pointed out to the men, lest they should think the ordeal was over. "Whoever knocked me out, whoever knocked everyone with us out got the fake evidence. I checked. Anderson will hit this ranch by tomorrow morning at the latest. I'd bet my reputation on it. There's no time to get this to the law. The best we can do is hide it again and then, after the attack, hope enough of us have survived to get it to the law."

He didn't like it, he could tell his brothers and the others didn't like it. It didn't matter though. Like it or not, they had a fight coming their way, and it was just around the corner.


	10. Mr Anderson and A Talk

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Eleven**

The two story brick home stood like a soldier guarding a lost treasure. A balcony ran around three of its four sides and windows dotted every side of the building. Flowers and trees decorated the yard, along with a few statues. To look upon the scene would give a stranger the feeling of peace and tranquility. However, looks can be deceiving. So, it was with the Anderson home.

The man known only as Mister Anderson to the majority of people, held little regard for those around him. While he was not a bad looking man in his fine clothes, the man who towered over most men at six feet five inches, cared only his worldly wealth and getting more of it. It had not always been that way, but over the course of time the cold hearted man had driven everyone whoever cared about him away…including his wife who had taken his three children and left him in the middle of the night. Only out of sheer pride had he looked for her, but it was to no avail. How was he to know, she'd boarded a ship with old friends and headed to England?

When his foreman, Mr. Ackerman, knocked on the door and opened it, Mr. Anderson turned away from the storm he'd been watching and sat back down behind his desk. Since he'd sent Mr. Ackerman and some men up to the Barnes' ranch, Mr. Anderson had been waiting impatiently for the men to return and report. Now, seeing Mr. Ackerman in his office with a small box in his hands, Mr. Anderson grew even more impatient. "So? What happened? What do you have there?"

A snake like grin appeared on the man's face as he handed his boss the metal box in his hands. "It was hidden in the barn; I don't know how the men could have missed it. I told them that." He had too; he'd ripped into each and every one of the men who had been assigned to search the Barnes' barn.

"How about that injun's daughter?" Anderson didn't like the idea that some of the men were insisting such a girl existed, nor the fact that she might be an eyewitness to attack upon the Barnes ranch.

Again his foreman's grin held an evil appearance to it. "We burnt the guest house down; she and that Barkley fellow, the fancy lawyer one, were in it."

Mr. Anderson eyes lit up. Because he assumed things, he didn't ask the foreman if he and the others had stuck around to make sure the two had actually perished in the fire, nor did he ask if they'd come across anyone else.

Unlike the box Heath had to pick open, the metal box that Anderson's men had found had a key secured to the box. Mr. Anderson hurried to open the box. Once he had it opened up, he let out a string of cuss words. Jarrod had taken some educated guesses and actually hit the nail on the head on a few of the papers he'd included in the box. When Mr. Anderson found a note in the box concerning additional evidence on the McKinley farm, the man exploded.

"Tell the men not to get too comfortable!" Mr. Anderson slammed the "evidence" down upon the table and stormed over to the window; the rain was not letting up. "The moment this rain stops you are hitting the McKinley ranch again; only this time, do it right!" He glared at his foreman; Ackerman didn't have to ask what his boss meant by that.

"Yes, sir," Ackerman turned around and left the room.

Left alone once more, Mr. Anderson again went through the "evidence". He found himself getting angrier by the minute. Wasn't it bad enough there was evidence of crimes he had committed, why did Mr. Barnes and "that injun" had to put proof of things he not only had nothing to do with, but knew nothing about in the first place? He leaned back in his chair and continued thinking as the rain fell. By the time he retired to his bed, Anderson had decided that once the McKinley ranch fell, he'd pull in a few favors and get the land sold to some acquaintances no one knew he had. Then, after a few months, he would simply buy the land from those men.

**0000**

Nick stood by the window and stared off into the darkness. A part of him told himself to go to bed; that Mr. Anderson would send his men to the ranch first thing in the morning. He told himself to go get some rest, but he continued standing by the window. When he heard someone walk into the room, he turned and saw his brothers standing in the room. He couldn't help, but smile. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Not really," Jarrod answered as he and Heath walked up stood next to their brother, "mornin's gonna come early though. Ya'd think we be smart and get some sleep."

Nick didn't bother asking why they didn't; he knew. There was too tense of a feeling in the air. He couldn't help, but sigh. Mr. Anderson's men were going to show up the moment the sun was up, if the rain had stopped; he was sure of that. He and his brothers might have men hidden who were willing to help in the fight but how many would have to die? He said as much.

Jarrod kept his eyes on the window as he rolled his shoulders, trying to get his own muscles to relax. "Not tellin' us anythin' we don't know. Still, what choice do we have but to take a stand? This trouble Anderson started has to end tomorrow. We'll have to make sure it does. We can't back down."

"I won't back down," Nick barked and then lowered his voice, "none of us will. I just can't help feeling on edge. Good men will die tomorrow. We all know it. I just hate the fact that some things never change…one of those facts is that good men keep dying to stop bad ones."

Jarrod and Heath looked at each other and sighed. They knew Nick spoke the truth and they agreed. Jarrod put his hand on Nick's shoulder, ""We just have to pray we win the fight so any deaths that do occur won't be in vain."

Heath gave Nick a small lopsided grin, "Wait and see… we'll win." He hoped that was the case anyway. If they didn't any spilled blood would indeed be for nothing. They might have continued talking only the Widow McKinley appeared in the living room entrance way and scolded them. That being the case, Heath turned and went back to his room; Nick followed suit and went to the room he was using. They might not sleep, but they had to admit, they still needed to get some rest. However, Jarrod remained by the window staring up at the darkened sky and thinking for a few more minutes.


	11. Never Alone

**Never Alone **

**Chapter Eleven**

***TISSUE WARNING: I DID fight (and I mean FIGHT) to keep this from happening…just ask my beta reader. When I do that, fight the muse that is, I win half the time and I lose half the time. This time, I lost.**

Any outsider overlooking the McKinley ranch would never have known anything unusual was going to happen that day. The horses in the corral ran around in the normal manner, the two dogs occupied the place ran back and forth playing with each other and, if they listened, they'd have heard someone working in the stalls. That's the picture that was painted, but unseen eyes dotted the land. The men watching did not have long to wait for, off in the distance, Mr. Anderson's men were seen riding over the still, somewhat, wet ground. Thinking they had the upper hand, the cruel, unkind, hard hearted men rode fast and hard. These men had only one goal in mind, kill anyone on the land and destroy whatever evidence they could find.

"Let's get this over with men!" Mr. Ackerman, who Mr. Anderson had put in charge once again, hollered as they hit the ranch. "Finish this off, burn everything in sight if you have to". Ackerman went to set the house on fire only to be surprised when a bullet whizzed out of the upper window and hit him in the shoulder, knocking him off his horse. Before the other riders that worked for Anderson knew it, they were diving behind anything that would give them cover as men seemed to appear from nowhere in particular.

Heath flew down stairs and into the front room where he joined Julies. When two of Anderson's men, a dark headed, heavy set man and a young blonde one headed for the house, they saw the living room windows break and two rifles pointed at them. Both the men cursed, dropped to the ground and rolled behind a wagon only to have one of Nick's bullets come at them from the barn loft door. It missed the blonde haired gunman by a mere inch.

The blonde haired man whirled around and aimed his gun at Nick. He would have fired only Jarrod let off a round of fire from the side of the barn; his bullet hit Nick's would be attacker from the side. The young man turned his head, looked at Jarrod as he stiffened, and then fell to the ground dead. Bullets continued flying as men dove for cover, hid behind crates or whatever they could find. One by one Anderson's men were being taken down.

Even though they succeeded in killing, or wounding, a few of the men fighting for the Widow McKinley, the hired henchmen were starting to see that they were losing and started to turn and retreat only to be stopped by the sheriff and the men who had just arrived with him… the sheriff had grown leery when no one had contacted him and decided to round up what men he could and rid out to the McKinley ranch. Nick pin dropped from the hay loft doors into the pile of hay below him, rolled and shot at one of Anderson's men who was unwilling to surrender. The man fell to the ground. Once the shooting stopped, Nick stood up and looked around. Satisfied the shootout was indeed over, he joined the sheriff and Heath.

While the deputies and a few men were rounding up the last of Anderson's men who had not fallen, the men from the side of the house helped their wounded men inside. The Widow McKinley, who had been hiding in the house, grabbed the evidence, exited the house and handed the box to the sheriff.

Seeing how he also thought the shooting was over, Jarrod headed towards the sheriff, his brothers and Widow McKinley. However, before he got more than two feet, he caught movement from the corner of his eye. It appeared Ackerman and another one of Anderson's men had different ideas; they had their guns pointed in the direction of the lawman, his brothers and the Widow McKinley. Jarrod didn't know who the men intended on shooting, but he wasn't going to take the time to find out either.

"Get down!" Jarrod yelled as he whipped his pistol out from its holster and, flung himself in between the gunman and their intended targets. His bullet killed Ackerman before the man had a chance to fire; alas, the man with him was able to get a shot off before Nick's bullet hit him. Jarrod fell to the ground.

Nick felt shock waves hit him and his heart stopped. "JARROD!" He cried out in anguish and ran to where Heath, who had been closer to Jarrod when he was shot, knelt with Jarrod cradled in one of his arms and pressing a bandana against his brother's wound. Heath didn't fight Nick taking Jarrod into his arms.

"Jarrod!" Nick cried again as Heath continued pressing the bandana to the gaping wound in Jarrod's side. At such short range the impact of the bullet made was severe. This couldn't be happening, thought Nick, as his blonde haired brother tried to stop the flow of blood. Jarrod had been shot before and always survived. This time couldn't be any different. Please, God he has to survive was the thought that raced through his mind, as well as Heath's. "Jarrod Stay still, stay still." Nick said as Jarrod tried to move.

Jarrod slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at his brothers. How he loved them and wished he could do something for them, but he couldn't. "Didn't see Ackerman…too late." He stiffened slightly as pain shot through him and perspiration rolled off his forehead. "If I don't make it…Whispering Pines… keep her safe… Anderson, he'll try to have her killed before… she can testify against him."

"Shhh, shhhh, Jarrod, we'll take care of her… you'll take care of her. Stay with us. If we can stop the bleeding, now stay still, damn it!" Nick tried to give his brother an order, but it was one that was spiked with a plea and desperation.

"No, Nick…Heath… Listen…they'll send her back to the reservation if someone doesn't take her in." He didn't want that for her, not after all her father had done for him.

Desperate to get Jarrod to relax, desperate to give his brother a chance to reserve his strength to fight the battle he would need to survive, Heath hurried to ease his brother's mind. "Don't worry about the girl. I'll stay in Lodi until Anderson's trial. I'll watch over her. Afterwards, I'm sure it will be all right with mother if we take Whispering Pines back to the ranch. I give you my word."

Jarrod could see the pain and fear in his brothers' eyes and he wished with all his heart he could make their pain go away, but he couldn't. "Anderson… We won the battle…need to win the war." he looked at Nick who, like Heath, did his best to quiet his brother's fears.

"Anderson is through. Most of his men have been killed, the rest are being taken away and the evidence is in the hands of the law. He'll definitely go to trial." Nick answered, though he choked on the words and fought to keep back the range of emotions that had started raging inside him. For in that moment he couldn't deny, even though he wanted to, he could see a familiar look start to creep across his brother's face. He'd seen it before, many times actually, only the last time he'd seen it to the point where it shook him to the core was the day he watched his father pass away. Still, he begged him to stay. "You can't leave us, Pappy!"

Jarrod smiled the best he could and said, barely above a whisper, *"_You're never alone. I'll be in every beat of your heart. This isn't goodbye. My love will follow you; you're never alone_." Jarrod then relaxed. The trouble outside Lodi was over; Anderson was through, his brothers were alive and his niece would be taken care of. As he closed his eyes, Jarrod heard his father calling his name.  
**  
**0000 **  
**  
There is a video on you tube called "The Barkley Family-Never Alone". That is where Jarrod's words come from.

* Greater love hath no man than this…that he lay down his life for his friend.


	12. Angels Tears

**Never Alone **

**Since this and most of the next chapter is the family dealing Jarrod's death, you might want to keep those tissues handy. **

**Chapter Twelve**

Heath and Victoria May turned to see Kathleen standing in the room. When they started to question why she was up, she simply said she couldn't sleep. She then sat back down by her daughter. Victoria May then shocked both her mother and her uncle when she said, "I'm sorry. I guess I should have picked a different story."

They gave her an understanding smile, though it was her Uncle who spoke first. "It's a story about your father being in danger and coming home and that's what you need to believe now…that's he'll be home no matter what's happened, and he will. You just you wait and see."

Victoria May sighed. "I hope so. I don't want to have to deal with him being gone."

Heath shut his eyes for a moment then opened them back up. "You don't really deal with something like that at first; you're in too much shock. It's more like going through the motions, merely coping the best that you can." He again began talking about the past.

The rain, which had decided to start pounding the ground again, hit the window pane of the living room. Heath sat in the living room while Nick had walked into the back bedroom where they'd laid Jarrod. He sank into the chair that the Widow McKinley had bought in the room for him and Heath to use as they needed to.

Nick picked up his brother's lifeless hand and held it close to his chest. His tears, which he thought had stopped, flowed once again. "Oh Pappy, you shouldn't have thrown yourself into the line of fire like that. Yellin' at us would have been enough to save both of us." Was that true? He didn't know, but he wanted to believe it was. It didn't really matter though, what was done was done; nothing could change it. How was he going to face his mother with this? Jarrod had come to Lodi so he could go back to Kathleen and, not only had Nick stayed, but now Jarrod had died to keep him and Heath alive.

Anger again began raging through Nick's veins. He remembered how he'd headed for his horse after Jarrod had died intent on killing Anderson before there was a need for a trial only to find himself in an all out fight with Heath, who was doing his best to talk some sense into his hot headed brother. Heath had succeeded, but not before a few teeth had been loosened and bruises left. A portion of him still wanted to kill Anderson himself only Heath was right…it wouldn't bring Jarrod back, and the family didn't need another tragedy in their lives.

Nick was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open nor see Heath standing in the doorway, his own face etched in pain. However, Heath said not a word. If Nick still needed time with their brother, Heath would make sure he had it. Only when he turned to leave did Nick stop him.

"He's your brother too." Nick spoke gruffly as he stood up and left the room. He needed some fresh air, even if that air was once again filled with rain.

For a moment, Heath did not move. After a few moments, he made his way to the side of the bed and sat down upon the chair. The room filled with an awful silence as Heath took a hold of Jarrod's hand and held it in his. As Heath thought on it more, he couldn't help but think back to when, after the fight at the Sample's farm was over, Jarrod handed him the cigar. One look into his oldest brother's eyes and Heath knew Jarrod was acknowledging that Tom Barkley was indeed his father. It had felt so good. Then, like Nick, he wondered how he was going to face the family with this. After all, Jarrod had been such a pillar of strength for the family.

Anger then took its place in Heath's heart, along with a state of disbelief. Why did this have to happen? It wasn't fair! Jarrod was far too young for them to lose him so early! Heath bowed his head and silently prayed for the strength to carry on. He was too full of grief to do it on his own.

After a good hour, Heath made his way to the living room and out to the front porch. "I always heard the rain was simply the tears of angels." Heath said quietly, the pain in his voice loud and clear as he walked up next to Nick and looked out at the rain forming puddles on the ground.

"If that's the case," Nick answered as he laid his hands on the porch railing and leaned forward, one foot slightly ahead of his other one not caring if he got wet; his voice held the same sound as Heath's, "then our dear brother has a whole host of angels crying over him." The eerie silence was then broken, as Nick doubled up his fist and slammed it down upon the top of the railing and swore. How he hated men like Anderson and the death and destruction that followed him.

Heath knew the anger, fury, grief and despair Nick was feeling when it came to the loss of their oldest brother, their Pappy; he felt it too. However, he couldn't seem to get the tears to come. It still seemed too unreal, as if someone would come along and tell them there had been a dreadful mistake made. He wished he could turn back the clock and stop Ackerman and the other man before Jarrod had been shot… Unfortunately, no one could do such a thing. He needed to get a hold of himself; he had to remind himself that while he'd lost a brother he'd grown to cherish, the family had lost the man who had proven to be their pillar in days gone by and they, all of them, would have to pull together to get through the days ahead of them. Still he wondered if he would ever stop feeling so numb.

Heath and Nick continued to watch the rain that had started up once more; it was as if someone "up there" was doing their best to wash away a portion of their pain and lessen the rest of it.

When Heath fell into silence, Kathleen took over."While Heath and Nick sat lost in any memory that held Jarrod in it and waiting for the storm to stop yet again, Fred was standing in the living room of our home feeling rather upset and hurting for the family."

Fred watched as the color in Victoria's face drained as she looked at the telegram he'd just handed her.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, I wish the news was better." Fred added, "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

All Victoria could do was nod as the sheriff bade her goodbye and let himself out. She felt as if she was in a fog and trying to find her way out. Why? Why? Why? She asked herself over and over again. Other questions flooded her mind as she slowly sat down on the chair behind her, such as how was she going to tell the family? How was she going to tell Charlotte? The good woman had had to go to San Francisco on an urgent family matter, but would return within a couple of weeks. She'd deserved to be facing a marriage, not a grave to visit.

Victoria was brought out of her thoughts as Kathleen walked into the room holding her infant daughter in her arms. "What's wrong, mother?" Kathleen didn't like the fact that her mother-in-law was holding a telegram and looking rather far away. It made Kathleen nervous.

Victoria looked at Kathleen not even attempting to hide the tears which began rolling off her cheeks. "There's been more trouble outside Lodi. This Mr. Anderson Nick spoke of before, it seems like he caused a lot of problems before he was stopped." Victoria wasn't ready to admit what the telegram in her hands said; she wasn't ready to break the news. She wasn't ready. She held out her arms for her granddaughter, having a sudden need to hold the child. Kathleen, worried for her mother-in-law laid the infant in her arms as a way to bring the woman comfort from whatever was wrong. After she had the baby in her arms, Victoria knew she might not be ready to talk, but she did. Victoria handed the telegram to Kathleen and said, "It's…It's Jarrod. He's gone to join his father."

Kathleen's mouth fell opened and she dropped to the chair; her heart filled with disbelief and anxiety, disbelief when it came to Jarrod and anxiety over her husband and Heath. "There's got to be a mistake." She sat down on the chair that sat closest to her as her mind did its best to wrap itself around the news they'd just been given. The wicked men had lost the war, but not before they got her brother-in-law. She shook her head, forcing her mind away from the direction it was starting to take. Though, it didn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

A sudden wave of anger rushed over Kathleen and she bellowed almost as loud as Nick could. "Where's the law down there! Why didn't they stop this Anderson fellow themselves! Why did they allow this man to continue for as long as they did?" Her rampage was only stopped when her daughter began to cry.

Kathleen stopped yelling and held out her arms for her daughter. Victoria handed her back and then wrapped her arm around her daughter-in-law. "I am sure the law was doing their best to stop him and I'm just as equally sure all three of my sons willingly helped in that department." She then turned briskly around and left the room; she would find Maria, tell her the news and then go to her bedroom where she would shed more tears in private. That left both Kathleen and Maria, who Victoria found in the study, to break down and let their own tears flow.


	13. Honoring Jarrod and Search Party Returns

**Never Alone **

"All Through the Night" (1784)

Traditional Welsh Folksong

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Guardian angels God will send thee,_

_All through the night._

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,_

_I am loving vigil keeping,_

_All through the night._

__Kathleen was rocking and feeding the newest addition to the Barkley clan when she heard a familiar noise outside the room, Nick's spurs hitting the floor as he walked. It made her heart stiffen and sit straighter than she'd been doing. Ever since the family had received the tragic news about Jarrod, she'd been antsier than she'd ever imagined she could get. If it weren't for the baby, she'd have jumped up and ran out in the hallway…just to make sure she wasn't hearing things. As it was, she found herself holding her breath as the door began opening.

Nick, who had been ridding Coco practically nonstop from Lodi, stepped into the room. As his eyes fell upon the sight that met his eyes, he felt an overpowering sense of gratitude for life. He hurried up to the room he shared with Kathleen and was soon looking at his wife and newborn daughter. For a moment, nothing was said and then Nick knelt on the floor in front of his wife and the infant in her arms. Even though the infant was attached to her mother, Nick took a hold of one her small hands. Both he and Kathleen grinned wide as the child grasped his finger very tightly. "She's got a strong grip." Nick looked up at his wife with a bit of regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry for not being here when she was born." He truly hated that part.

Kathleen had wanted Nick to believe she was angry with him when he returned, but that desire had quickly dissipated the moment Sheriff Madden had shown up with the news about her brother-in-law. It had made her realize not only how short life could be, but how dangerous it was just to take your loved ones for granted. She unlatched the child at her bosom and handed the young child to her father. As she covered herself up once more, Kathleen asked, her eyes fighting tears and her voice cracking, where they'd laid Jarrod and how soon Heath would be home and just when she'd be able to meet this Whispering Pines he'd wired them about.

Nick shook his head as he continued looking at his daughter, both admiring her and at the same time fighting the anger he had inside of him…the anger that said Jarrod should be next to him looking at his niece instead of lying in a room waiting burial. "We put him and his casket in the study; it seemed the most natural place." Nick barked and then quickly apologized. "Heath and Whispering Pines are downstairs. I guess somebody didn't like the idea that Mr. Anderson might squeal on them as well; that or someone had a personal grudge against him." He still remembered the shock he and Heath had received when Sheriff Greene stopped them in town to tell them Mr. Anderson had been shot while in the jail cell the night before. It seemed as if someone had shot through the jail cell window and killed him, though the law didn't know who had done the shooting. The law had also told them that if it weren't for the fact that everyone knew Nick and Heath had stayed out at the McKinley farm, they might have been suspects. Nick had found himself furious at the fact that the family had been robbed of watching the man hang with a rope, he still was. He finally stopped that train of thought, tore his eyes off the infant in his arms and looked at Kathleen. "What did you name our daughter?"

Kathleen sighed. "I couldn't come up with one at first and then…" she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a moment. Finally, she opened them up and said, "She has no name yet. I couldn't bring myself to name her without you here."

Nick looked back at their daughter. He even held her a bit closer; that made Kathleen smile. He would have preferred to name the child Kathleen, or a name close to it, but his wife had crystal clear when they first married she'd have none of that. Since she felt that way, Nick couldn't help but think on Jarrod, along with the fact that the child already looked like his mother. "Victoria May." He whispered just loud enough to be heard. Jarrod had been born in May; it was one way he could think of to honor his departed brother. Though, he swore the day they had a son the boy would bear his name. It was a good fifteen minutes, before he let his wife take their daughter out of his arms and put her into the bassinet. It was another thirty minutes before they made it down to their family in the living room.

Audra was sitting near the fireplace staring into while Gene sat on the sofa doing the same, neither one was saying a word. Both Nick and Kathleen felt horrible for their sister and brother, as they knew full well Jarrod had been like a father to them.

Kathleen embraced Heath as hard as she could. "I'm so glad you're home." Her voice cracked as tears fell down her cheeks. She wondered if the tears would ever stop coming. Heath simply held onto her; he didn't know what else to do.

Every head turned as Victoria entered the room. Her face held a mixture of deep pain and great joy in it. Both Heath and Nick hurried over to her; Heath hugged her first and then stepped aside to make room for Nick. "I'm sorry, mother." Nick's voice broke as wrapped his arms around Victoria and let his tears fall unashamed. Somehow, Victoria heard the blame Nick was taking upon himself, even if he wasn't guilty of anything that needed forgiving.

"Don't blame yourself, son. It wasn't your fault; no one here blames you." Victoria looked at Heath who had a look in his eyes that said he was blaming himself just as much, if not more. After all, he had been the one to send for Jarrod in the first place. "No one blames either one of you. If there is blame to put anywhere, let's place it where it belongs…at the feet of Mr. Anderson. I mean, he is the one who started the trouble down there."

Victoria did her best to control her voice as she let go of Nick and walked up to Whispering Pines who was still very much upset and looked quite uncomfortable. "And you are my eldest's son's niece, Whispering Pines?" While it had been a shock to learn that Jarrod's Shoshone niece was coming to the ranch, Victoria wasn't about to turn the young woman away.

Whispering Pines, who had decided she to go by the English name Mr. Barnes' had suggested to her father before Anderson's men had attacked the main house, the one her Uncle Jarrod had said she should reconsider, answered, "My name Annie now. Good name no?" The tone in her voice and look in her eyes begged Victoria to tell her it was.

"It's a very fine name." Victoria smiled kindly as she gave her a hug and then looked at Kathleen and Nick, who then told her first grandchild finally had a name and what it was. Victoria didn't know whether to smile or cry. She was flattered to have a granddaughter named after her, only she didn't miss the connection between her lost son and the middle name either. That being the case, she was so overcome with emotion she couldn't speak.

"It is okay with you, mother, isn't it?" Kathleen's eyes filled with concern. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her mother-in-law.

Victoria found a bittersweet joy inside her heart. Life was full of up and downs. She took her granddaughter into her arms, looked upon the infant's innocent face and whispered, "It's more than okay; it's perfect."

**End Flashback**

Kathleen stopped speaking and looked at her daughter, who had had a look that said she was still wondering if she was in trouble for not really thinking about the story before she'd requested it. Both she and Heath gave her small grins as Kathleen patted her arm.

"That was a bittersweet time for all of us. I wish you could have known your Uncle Jarrod, in person I mean, not just from family stories. As it is, as I said before," Heath's voice grew firm, "Your father made it home that time and, I'm sure, he'll make it home this time. Wait and see… we'll get Nick back." Nick just had to make it back. Heath didn't care how many years had passed…he wasn't ready to lose another brother. Before any of them could say a word, they heard horses and a wagon outside.


	14. Conclusion

**Never Alone **

**Chapter Fourteen (Conclusion)**

Kathleen stood in the door way watching various family members dismount their horses. They looked tired, not hard to be at two in the morning, so much for waiting until morning to do more than sleep. They also looked happy. The moment Kathleen caught site of the side of the wagon her face broke out in the widest grin possible; she could see Nick's arm resting on the side. "NICK!" Kathleen's scream could be heard throughout the entire ranch as she, along with her daughter, ran up to the wagon once it had stopped. Nick's grin spread emulated his wife's as Kathleen practically flew up and into the wagon. Victoria May remained by the side watching as her father held out his arms for his wife. Once she was in his embrace, he held onto her for all he was worth.

"Where in the h…blazes were you?" Heath stormed up to the other side of the wagon. "It's been three days! You know how worried we've all been?" He looked down at Nick's right leg which was sporting a splint, at his left one which had the ankle wrapped up, and rolled his eyes, "What happened this time?" He shot off a few more questions. Those around him smiled at the Heath's out of the ordinary rampage of questions. They knew it was just his way of letting his brother know he loved him very much; Nick knew it too.

"My horse, he threw me. After I got up, I took a wrong step." Nick answered as he kept a hold of Kathleen with one hand while he took a hold of his oldest daughter's hand…which Victoria May was holding over the edge of the wagon, "kind of hard to climb back up the side of a steep incline with a bummed up leg and hurt ankle, not that I didn't try. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare everyone." He spoke to his little brother, but looked at Kathleen and his daughter.

Heath shook his head and watched as Gene lowered the tailgate. After which Kathleen and her daughter had no choice but to let go of Nick while others helped him from the wagon and took him inside. "Good thing you two sleep downstairs," Gene and Heath both joked, "We'd hate to have to help carry you up those stairs!" That got a few chuckles out of everyone present.

Once they had Nick inside and in his own bed everyone left, but not before receiving a hug and thank you from Kathleen. Even Victoria May, who had sworn if her father was found in the middle of the night she'd be unable to finally relax and go to sleep, found the way to her bed after helping chase her brothers and sisters back to their rooms…the younger children had been awakened when their mother screamed and were doing all they could to climb all over their father. They did not return to the rooms until Nick had hugged and kissed each of the younger ones and merely hugged his seventeen year old son, Jonathon Jarrod Barkley. Jonathon would have died from embarrassment had his father actually kissed him.

Once the children had all left to go back to bed, Nick looked at Kathleen and pulled her close to him. "I really am sorry for scaring you. If it makes any difference, they were the longest three days of my life. Well, the three longest ones I've had in a long time."

Kathleen laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Thinking about the events of the story her oldest had just been retold, his wife sighed, "I don't think I've been so scared since Victoria May was born." She then confessed which story their daughter had asked for, along with the fact that if the young woman and stopped and thought about it she probably would've asked for another story.

Nick stiffened slightly as he thought on 'that' story and the beloved brother they'd lost way too young and then relaxed and sighed. "While I was laid up hoping to be found, I actually had my mind on the same time period." He gave his wife another tight hug.

Kathleen gave her husband a warm smile as she said. "I have felt Jarrod on more than one occasion. Whispering Pines…or Annie's… marriage to Gene's brother-in-law a few years after she came to live with us, for example… I just know he was there. I know as the story was retold I felt him a time or two. I've felt him on many other occasions as well." It was something she was truly grateful for; it helped her tell the story without breaking down after all these years.

Nick found himself holding onto Kathleen as tight as he could without hurting her and tilted her head upwards; his voice took on a tone of a man who knew he had been truly blessed beyond measure. "Me too; he has been by my side many times when I've needed him the most, off and on during this latest ordeal included." He chuckled softly and said, "Strange that our daughter should ask for that story while I was up on the mountain with Jarrod paying me visits now and then."

"That was no coincidence at all." Kathleen said softly and then added, "He must have known we needed him to make it through this latest trial."

"I believe so." Nick answered and then said, "As time passed, and I began wonderin' if anyone would even find me, I found myself wishin' I could tell you once more how much you mean to me. When the day comes, if I go first, remember you too are never alone."

Kathleen hugged him tighter as one memory after another raced through her mind, memories that filled both happiness and sorrow. "You just remember the same thing if I go first, Nick." She slid her arm out from behind his back, touched his face and smiled in love and admiration. She then rested her hand back on his chest and fell asleep leaving Nick to turn his own thoughts, the ones about his family and life in general, around in his mind.

Doing that, thinking on family and life, wasn't hard to do. There were pictures of his mother who had passed on a mere five years ago, his father, his siblings (living or not), the family of his own, along with pictures some dear friends all around the room he and Kathleen shared. They all meant so much too him. For as much worldly wealth as he had, his family (whether with him or passed on) was the greatest wealth he had. Slowly, Nick closed his eyes and, for a moment, he could see an image of Jarrod smiling down at him with a one very happy and contented looked upon his face. "Suppose I'll have to thank you someday for keeping your promise dear brother; when I've needed you the most, you've been there. I've never been alone." Nick silently thought as he, once again, remembered feeling his brother's presence during the time he'd been missing from his family. The image smiled even wider then slowly disappeared. Nick then got the first good night sleep he'd had in days.


End file.
